Gem Race
by LumbarRouge8
Summary: After a Captured Gem escapes from the temple, The crystal gems race against her to find the crystal shards to one of the Long lost forgotten enemy from the great war.
1. A Bad Dream

It was a cold night at the temple, and the crystal gems where enjoying a peaceful night.

"I can´t believe we finally got the last part of Lonely Blade! I just can´t wait to know if he`ll marry his loved one!" A young boy with a pink shirt proclaimed excitedly, it has been five months since the last movie of one of his favorite sagas was released.

But, since it was only aired in Japan, it took some time before Steven Universe could get his hands on one copy, a gift from Garnet, from when she went to the search of Malachite near the island of Japan.

The three gems smiled at the little boy, it has been a while since they spent time together as a family and not as saviors of the earth.

"Thanks for the movie Garnet!" The Red gem turned and nodded with a small smile on her face, but did not say any words, because she actually wanted to see the movie.

After the Movie ended, the 3 gems stood still, and waited for the reaction of the little boy, sitting on top of Garnet`s hair, but when they expected a happy and satisfied Steven, they encountered with the opposite of that.

"Well? What do you think?" The Pearl asked, worried of what the little boy was about to say.

"What do I think?" The gems looked at each other to embrace what was coming to them. "I THINK IT WAS AWEFUL!" Steven throwed his hands to the air and let himself fall back to the bed behind him.

"Aww, come on, it wasn´t THAT bad." Amethyst tried to comfort the boy, but in response, Steven said "Not that bad? After defeating the king of samurais and the evil Black Samurai that kept Blade`s brother in that painting, Blade`s girlfriend leaves him for the brother? He doesn´t even say thanks to Blade!"

After releasing all of his anger and disappointment, Steven saw the looks on the faces of her three guardians. "I`m sorry guys, I think I over reacted a little bit."

"It`s okay Steven… Honestly I didn´t liked it either." Amethyst tried to comfort Steven once more, this time with a little chuckle from the boy`s part.

Steven checked the clock and noticed it was 1 AM, and said to the gems. "Huh.. I guess watching a movie that lasts 5 hours makes you lose track of the time" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Steven`s right, we should all get some rest." The three gems tucked Steven to bed, gave him a hug, and left the room.

Steven, almost immediately, fell asleep; the sound of the rain outside his window was like music to his ears, he always loved rainy nights, it just made him happy with no reason.

After falling in a deep sleep, Steven started dreaming, he dreamt of his dad, and Connie, and the gems, but as hours went on, the dream started to fall apart.

After falling in a black hole, Steven came out of a hole from the wall, it had his same shape, and on top of it said "Quartz" This confused Steven, and made him look around, kinder garden.

As he walked, not taking his eyes off the millions of holes on the walls, he tripped and fell.

He grunted in pain and observed the object that stood in his way; A yellow hand and a red foot, stuck together, started climbing Steven`s lap, but as soon as the horrifying creature started walking in Steven`s chest, the boy slapped it, making it fall into the ground.

Steven got up and started running away from the creature; he turned corners, ran through hallways, and tried to climb walls, but he couldn´t find an exit.

Suddenly, Steven found himself on a dead end; he turned around and saw a beam of light, in the center, there was 4 different kinds of gems, forming one giant creature.

Steven tried to scream for one of the gems, but couldn`t even open his mouth, he was frozen, and could not do anything but stare at the 4 eyes of the creature that got itself closer, and closer.

When the creature reached the boy, it grabbed him and closed him to its eyes.

The four arms of the creature held Steven in the air, and didn`t let him breathe; he struggled and struggled, but the hands would not budge, then, a far cry could be heard from a long distance.

"Help us Steven" Steven looked for the woman that was asking for his help, but could not find anyone but the "fusion" that was still holding him in the air.

"Help us Steven!" He heard the plead for help once more, he desperately looked for the woman, but yet again, wouldn`t find her.

"HELP US STEVEN" The Cry was now so loud, that it hurt Steven`s ears, but this time it was different, it sounded like 4 voices at once, and when Steven realized who was asking for his help, he started crying.

It was the monster; it was the one that was pleading for his help, and the one that was suffering.

"What do I d-do?" Steven shouted crying, he wanted to help, but didn´t know what to do.

"HELP US STEVEN" The shout made the floor tremble, and made one of the injectors on the walls, fall into the ground and shatter into pieces.

The young gem, still with tear trails in his eyes asked again "WHAT CAN I DO?"

The monster was quiet and then started calling for his name. "Steven…..Steven….STEVEN"

The boy woke up, with a scream so loud that could be heard in the entire temple.

Garnet was standing right next to Steven`s bed, with worry on her face, the little boy on the bed was struggling and grunting so much, Garnet could hear him.

Steven looked at the tall gem standing right next to him and embraced her in the tightest hug of his life.

The small gem continued crying and whispering, and tried to explain his dream to Garnet, but he was so scared that he couldn´t form a single sentence.

"Don´t worry… I`m here….. Tell me everything."

Steven looked at the eyes of the gem; she took her shades off to see clearly the face of her favorite boy and hugged him again.

 **A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this new story! I know this chapter doesn´t match a lot with the summary, but I just stopped by to tell you this is just the prologue, I actually have the story planned out! So I hope you will wait patiently for future chapters! So… yeah! Thanks again! –LumbarRouge8**


	2. Countless bubbles

"I see…." Garnet said as she was sitting in the bed where Steven laid down. She has been listening to the little boy for the past hour, with a box of tissues in one hand and a trash can in the other.

"I don`t know why I dreamed with that creature... but I felt so..." Steven tried to speak, but he cried so much, his nose was completely sealed from the oxygen; when he gasped for more air, he continued. "... I felt so helpless..." Steven grabbed another tissue from the box, from Garnet`s hand, cleaned his nose and tossed it in the trash can.

Garnet could not stand seeing her favourite boy in the world like this, she listened to his whole nightmare, but she felt like she should do something else, she grabbed Steven`s hand and said "Listen to me Steven, I know you think all gems should get along, but you say that because you don`t know the things the Homeworld gems have done to the ones that opposed to them."

Steven looked at Garnet with eyes of confusion. "This "fusion" is something like the tip of the iceberg for the monstrosities of the actions of the Homeworld gems..."

"What do you mean?" The boy, with his eyes full of tears, asked the gem sitting right next to him. She stood up and extended her hand to the boy "Come." Steven grabbed the gem`s hand and stoop up from the bed.

As they walked to the door that led to the temple Garnet told a story from the war days. "As the war went on, the Homeworld gems were getting weaker and weaker, more and more gems were joining the cause of Rose Quartz and this did a great impact in the war. In desperation, the Diamonds created a machine that could poof and manipulate the regeneration of our allies."

The door opened and Garnet led Steven through this part of the temple, which he didn`t knew; they walked through different corridors and caves to arrive at the room with all of the bubbled gems.

"All of these gems... once where crystal gems. They all formed part of our team and our cause, but the Homeworld gems turned them into the monsters we fight, poof, and then bubble."

Steven looked around the room, he looked at all the variety of gems that floated above him, countless bubbles, some of them contained completed gems, and others wielded separate shards.

"After the war, Rose quartz promised herself to find and rescue all of the missing gems, by any method possible. She took us all around the world to find these monsters, and then take them back here."

Steven looked back at Garnet, her shades reflected some of the bubbles and the lava pit that rested in the middle of the room. "This is what we do, everyday, we try to find and rescue all of these gems, and this is the way we deal with our past mistakes..."

Steven looked at the ground, but then Garnet lifted his face with her finger in his chin. "This is what we are training you for, to help and save these gems... including this one..." Then Garnet grabbed one of the bubbles, which contained a strange looking gem. And as Steven looked closer, he realised that it was the same gem that appeared in his dream.

The little boy, still in his pyjamas, felt the tears flooding his eyes once again, but they were interrupted by the gem standing before him, she wiped the tears from Steven`s face and said "If you really want to help these gems, you should train harder, to be able to poof and bubble, them... that is the only way to save them..."

Steven looked determined, his eyes reflected the fire from the lava pit, but Garnet could see the fire that came out of his soul. "I will! I won`t let you down!" Garnet smiled. "I know you won`t."

Then the two of them embraced in a tight hug, and Steven could see the special bubbled gem over Garnet`s shoulder. "And I won`t let you down either."

 **Hey guys! If you haven`t noticed, I am back! Sorry I took so long to update, It`s just that I`ve been really busy with art school and stuff...**

 **Just a couple of things! I`m not giving up on "The Present" I just took some time to wait for a little bit of inspiration and now that I got it! Expect for more chapter soon! And I hope you will like this story as well.. I put a lot of effort into it. And I thinks that`s it!**

 **Thanks for reading and spending a little bit of time on my work! You guys are awesome! -LumbarRouge8**


	3. Im sorry

I`m so sorry…. A lot of you may not know me, but I actually used to write fanfics, but There`s been a hiatus of a couple of months because of school, the thing is, I actually wrote the entire series of all my unfinished fanfics.. I just wanted to give you guys the content and entertainment I hope you were waiting for... but my computer died two months ago... and believe it or not I got really depressed because of it and I couldn´t even think of the letdown I would give you guys... this site is one of my main supports in creativity and self esteem... and losing it was one of my greatest fears. I recently got out of my depression and started writing again... but I can`t write about these fanfics anymore... I`m officially cancelling all of my unfinished series until I decide to continue writing about these... and maybe you think that this is an exaggeration and that I shouldn´t be even writing this, but to those people, I beg you.. finishing these stories brought a lot of joy to my heart and I wanted to upload them as soon as possible, but I`m the kind of person that has to constantly make new content or I get depressed again.. and all of my inspiration has come to a new series I hope you will like, so these stories were finished and done with... so unless I remember and write EVERYTHING I wrote... I don`t think they are coming back to life... let's just hope that in the future I can be inspired to write an even better story for the ones I just cancelled, and probably you are reading right now, and I hope you understand...

With a heavy heart -LumbarRouge8


End file.
